


Goodbye [Podfic]

by DarthStorm



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm
Summary: An angst filled one shot - The Inquisitor reflects over a moment lost. Narrated and written by me!





	Goodbye [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554630) by [DarthStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm). 



If you'd rather listen than read, here's the Podfic version of this story! 

[GoodBye-Podfic](https://www.inthemindofcrystalstorm.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/Goodbye-Finalv2.mp3)


End file.
